Disposable liners are frequently used with trash receptacles to facilitate the removal of trash. Further, the liners protect the receptacle and surrounding areas from becoming soiled and are safer for custodial staff to remove than is refuse in unlined receptacles.
A reoccurring problem with the use of disposable plastic liners is that the weight of accumulated trash or the forceful addition of an heavy item will cause the liner/bag to partially or completely slip inside the waste receptacle. Often, trash continues to be added to the container which defeats the purpose of having a liner present. In turn, removal of the trash is made more difficult.
Frequently, a liner bag is tied or knotted into position around the rim of the waste receptacle. However, such knots frequently slip. Further, the knots require that an excess length of the liner be available for use in the knot or tie.
A variety of retaining hoops, spring clips, brackets, support devices, fastening devices, have been developed in an effort to maintain a trash bag or liner in a secured position relative to the waste receptacle. Such teachings are reflected in the following U.S. Patents which are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. Title 3,780,403 Spring Clip 4,630,752 Trash Can Hoop Retainer 4,735,340 Trash Bag Bracket 4,892,224 Support Device For A Disposable Trash Bag 5,222,704 Bag Support Device For Supporting A Bag Within A Trash Container 5,419,452 Fastening Device For Container Liners 5,711,563 Bagging Apparatus And Method 5,735,495 Trash Bag Holding Device 5,887,748 Bag Supporting System
However, there remains room for improvement and variation within the art.